Digital camera modules are currently being incorporated into a variety of host devices. Such host devices include cellular telephones, personal data assistants (PDAs), computers, and so forth. Consumer demand for digital camera modules in host devices continues to grow.
The camera modules having auto focus adjusting function is configured such that a barrel protecting a conventional lens unit is coupled to a bobbin wounded by a coil via a screw, where the bobbin is interposed between a holder adhesively contacted at a floor surface thereof to a printed circuit board and a motor base.
However, the thus-configured camera module is disadvantageous in that an optical tilt and shift may be generated by unevenness of adhesive coated for assembling multiple components and assembly tolerance in components to decrease the quality of images due to accumulated errors. Another disadvantage is that separate focus adjustment process is inevitably needed after assembly of each component due to the assembly tolerance in components.